User talk:202.142.129.178
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Big Kahuna page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Semyon (Talk) 03:47, November 7, 2012 Hey, please sign in. It makes everything a lot easier. Thanks. :) --Semyon 23:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Please log in. If you're concerned about privacy, it's actually more private to create an account. Thanks a lot. :) --Semyon 23:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :The page can be undeleted when you create an account. :) --Semyon 23:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Lovia. Could you please log in? Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Have you considered creating an account? It would be helpful. 77topaz (talk) 07:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) No I won't create an account. I don't like Wikia. 01:30, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : :o Welcome back. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:31, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : :o 77topaz (talk) 01:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : What does :o mean? 04:57, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :: :o --Semyon 22:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Klýxef. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:55, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Weasel weasel weasel weasel Ahh fnord. 01:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:47, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Illuminatus! :o 77topaz (talk) 10:30, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Fnord? Fnord is evaporated herbal tea without the herbs. Fnord is that funny feeling you get when you reach for the Snickers bar and come back holding a slurpee. Fnord is the 43 1/3rd state, next to Wyoming. Fnord is this really, really tall mountain. Fnord is the reason boxes of condoms carry twelve instead of ten. Fnord is the blue stripes in the road that never get painted. Fnord is place where those socks vanish off to in the laundry. Fnord is an arcade game like Pacman without the little dots. Fnord is a little pufflike cloud you see at 5pm. Fnord is the tool the dentist uses on unruly patients. Fnord is the blank paper that cassette labels are printed on. Fnord is where the buses hide at night. Fnord is the empty pages at the end of the book. Fnord is the screw that falls from the car for no reason. Fnord is why Burger King uses paper instead of foam. Fnord is the little green pebble in your shoe. Fnord is the orange print in the yellow pages. Fnord is a pickle without the bumps. Fnord is why ducks eat trees. Fnord is toast without bread. Fnord is a venetian blind without the slats. Fnord is the lint in the navel of the mites that eat the lint in the navel of the mites that eat the lint in Fnord's navel. Fnord is an apostrophe on drugs. Fnord is the bucket where they keep the unused serifs for H*lvetica. Fnord is the gunk that sticks to the inside of your car's fenders. Fnord is the source of all the zero bits in your computer. Fnord is the echo of silence. Fnord is the parsley on the plate of life. Fnord is the sales tax on happiness. Fnord is the preposition at the end of sixpence. Fnord is the feeling in your brain when you hold your breath too long. Fnord is the reason latent homosexuals stay latent. Fnord is the donut hole. Fnord is the whole donut. Fnord is an annoying series of email messages. Fnord is the color only blind people can see. Fnord is the serial number on a box of cereal. Fnord is the Universe with decreasing entropy. Fnord is a naked woman with herpes simplex 428. Fnord is the yin without yang. Fnord is a pyrotumescent retrograde onyx obelisk. Fnord is why lisp has so many parentheses. Fnord is the the four-leaf clover with a missing leaf. Fnord is double-jointed and has a cubic spline. Fnord never sleeps. Fnord is the "een" in baleen whale. Fnord is neither a particle nor a wave. Fnord is the space in between the pixels on your screen. Fnord is the guy that writes the Infiniti ads. Fnord is the nut in peanut butter and jelly. Fnord is an antebellum flagellum fella. Fnord is a sentient vacuum cleaner. Fnord is the smallest number greater than zero. Fnord lives in the empty space above a decimal point. Fnord is the odd-colored scale on a dragon's back. Fnord is the redundant coin slot on arcade games. Fnord was last seen in Omaha, Nebraska. Fnord is the founding father of the phrase "founding father". Fnord is the last bit of sand you can't get out of your shoe. Fnord is Jesus's speech advisor. Fnord keeps a spare eyebrow in his pocket. Fnord invented the green hubcap. Fnord is why doctors ask you to cough. Fnord is the "ooo" in varooom of race cars. Fnord uses two bathtubs at once. :Fnord. I saw it. Years ago, the fnords saw me. But they continue. It may be that we are all being watched, subconsciously. I see it. But no longer. No longer I see it. For Fnord is the sound of a burning fire on a summer Saturday. The sound. Fnord sees all, and wants it all. I take nothing, but why? Why not, I say? Fnord is Usenet. Every day I struggle, seeing fnords around me, to get down the stairs and out of my house. There were fnords in my bedroom, caused me to feel so uneasy when waking up, I feel confusion. That is what fnord is. Fnord is the fifth string of a violin. That is what fnord is. Fnord is the creaking noise of a wooden door at precisely 7.56 pm. That is fnord. I see the fnords no more, but merely myself. Take danger, take warning. Keep it all. Usenet (202.142.129.178 without the proxy) Fnord is 202.142.129.178 without the proxy. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Fnord se takaviki. :o --Semyon 13:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Fnord is a random sentence peppered with :o's. 03:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Fnords The fnords. 03:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Fnord is a haiku / Written in this unique style / Without a proxy 05:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Fnord seems the type to use a proxy, though. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I do. :o 00:06, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Ack UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC)